


paint yourself white

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safewords, dom!jaemin, i forgot the most imp things lmao, sub!renjun, switch!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jaemin can never get enough of his perfect boyfriends.





	paint yourself white

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, uh,,,, this happened. i blame soph and only her since she brought up the whole daddy/dom jaemin thing  
> if reading something explicit about the dreamies, even though they are legal, then please just don't read this? though idk why you'd click on it in that situation.   
> welp, my dudes. enjoy this, and remember, always check in on your subs, make sure they are comfortable and aftercare IS NOT A KINK  
> yeehaw

jaemin can never get enough of his perfect boyfriends. he always has to steal a few glances when he thinks they’re not looking, to admire them when they are sleeping, when they are reading, when they are breathing. 

 

his heart grows ten sizes when he just as much lays eyes on one of them. 

 

he wants to cherish them and pamper them and treat them like the princes they are. and he knows the perfect way to do so. 

 

“what if i blindfolded both of you?” he asks one early evening, after they cleaned their dishes and were cuddling on their too small couch. 

 

“wait, why me too?” jeno says, lifting his head from renjun’s chest. 

 

“cause you like it? c’mon nono, let me take you to heaven,” his voice drops a few octaves, his eyes closing halfway as he gives them both the  _ look.  _

 

they shiver instantly. 

 

“i mean, as long as you’re not going to leave me hanging like  _ the last time,  _ i’m in,” renjun says, standing up and holding his hands out for them to do the same. 

 

“not my fault you were being a brat, junnie,” jaemin sing-songs. he takes the elder’s offered hand anyway. said boy scoffs, but jaemin can still see the small smile on his face. 

 

he knows jeno is still pouting behind him, so he turns swiftly, making the brunette yelp in surprise when he almost bumps into him. “what the hell, nana?” 

 

jaemin just ignores him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “you trust me, right?” 

 

“of course, idiot!” 

 

“then,” another kiss, this time on his cheek, “you,” his other cheek, “just,” his nose, “be,” his forehead, “pretty,” he ends it all with one last peck on his lips again. he feels jeno smile against them. 

 

“can you two stop being soft and just fuck me already?” renjun whines. he’s already in the doorway of their bedroom and jaemin can see the small tent in his shorts. 

 

“aww, injunnie, you got hard from watching your daddies kiss~” 

 

the blond gets red, huffing and trying to hide the evidence of what jaemin’s voice does to him. he turns and runs in their room, no room left for anymore teasing. 

 

he kisses jeno again, before picking him up and carrying him to where renjun is. he meets the elder’s gaze as he moves to put jeno down, giving him a bright smile. 

 

he walks over to their closet, taking out the pink box in which they deposit most of their toys. jaemin pulls out exactly what he knows he will need and tosses it back inside, knowing that there’s nothing breakable in it. 

 

“i’m going to take away your sense of sight and hearing for a while, ok?” he says as he sits down next to them, showing them what he chose to use tonight. “and when i will poke your cheek three times, you’ll tell me your safeword, ok?”

 

the boys nod, renjun already licking his lips in anticipation. “thunder for stop,” he recites, the words written already deep inside brain. “lighting for slow down and storm for keep going,” jeno joins him, and they both smile at each other. 

 

jaemin pets their heads, leaning in to kiss them gently, “and if you use them, nothing bad will happen. my babies, daddy will be so proud of you if you do that.” 

 

he can see them blushing, the faintest trace of a smile written across their lips. jaemin squeezes their hands, starting to undress his babies. he goes slowly, as he usually does, liking to see his boys whine and squirm when his cold touch lingers on their overheated skin. 

 

he pulls jeno’s shirt over his head, letting it drop on the floor, next to the rest of their discarded clothes. there are still marks littered across his chest, varying in sizes and colors. he knows that the one next to his heart is from renjun, given to the younger while the blond was finally cumming after a long night of teasing. 

 

jaemin smirks, pressing a finger on it until the yellow around it disappears. jeno hisses at the pressure on the sensitive spot, but the sound soon dissolves into a broken moan, his dick twitching in his boxers, the wet spot on the blue material getting bigger. 

 

“pretty babyboy, you’re already this wet?” he mocks the elder, his right hand wandering down until he can squeeze jeno’s dick. jeno can only moan, trying to nod along to whatever jaemin is saying. 

 

“safeword, love?” 

 

“storm,” he manages to breath out, voice barely above a whisper. jaemin turns to look at the oldest, expecting his confirmation too. “storm, daddy. now please just  _ fuck me! _ ” 

 

the pink-haired boy tsks, his hand hitting renjun’s small cock lightly. the boy whimpers, closing his legs tightly. “shut up, slut. you will be happy with what i give you,” he says, his voice even and calm. 

 

renjun rolls his eyes, trying to rile him up. it works for a moment, but jaemin lets it go, picking up the blindfolds and earplugs. 

 

“i’m going to start now, ok? if it’s too much, you tell me immediately.” 

 

after he gets two different  _ yes _ ’s, one more exasperated than the other, he finally ties the black material around their heads, making sure that they can’t see anything. when he plugs their ears too, he pulls back to take a better look at them. 

 

they are already a mess, cocks hard and red, despite not having played with them for longer than five minutes each. “i love you,” he says, loud enough for them to hear normally, but apparently not loud enough for them now. 

 

so he gets to work, opening his boyfriends with deft fingers, not wanting to have them finish before the main event of the night. he pokes renjun’s cheek, three times and waits for the elder to come back to his senses and answer him. 

 

“s-storm, daddy,” he says, trying to move on jaemin’s long fingers. 

 

jaemin leans in, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, before pulling back and taking his fingers out with one swift move, that leaves renjun whining and begging to be filled again. 

 

the pink-haired coos, picking his baby up and kissing his tried tears away. he helps him sink down on jeno’s dick, after making sure that it’s lubed enough so that it won’t hurt.

 

he lets them gasp, trying to understand the situation, before tying their wrists; behind his back, for renjun and above his head, for jeno. they looked perfect, all on display for jaemin, all his to mark up and claim as his. 

 

he takes their blindfolds off, carefully, doing the same with the earplugs. he holds them tightly when he is sure they might be overwhelmed by the sudden light and sound invasion. 

 

“you’re ok, loves. i’ve got you,” jaemin kisses renjun’s shoulder, letting his hand squeeze jeno’s. “safeword? shall we continue?” 

 

“if you even think about stopping, i will fuck you up,” renjun mumbles, trying to sound threatening, but with the way he is already fucked up and heading to subspace, he only sounds like an angry bunny. jeno manages to let out a strained  _ ‘storm’ _ in between his heavy breathing. 

 

he hits renjun’s inner thigh, hard enough to leave his handprint on the blemish free skin, the mark an angry red. renjun yelps, leaning back on jaemin. the younger shushes him, grabbing his hips and holding them gently. 

 

“don’t be a brat and tell me your safeword, junnie. nono was a good boy and he told me, but you can’t do that too i will have to stop and make sure you’re comfortable.” 

 

the blond whines, but he finally decides that he can be a brat later. “storm.” 

 

jaemin pinches his thigh, rubbing a soothing hand over it soon after. “was that hard, bunny?” 

 

jeno, who has been ignored by the two, left to wallow in his misery of not being touched, thrusts up. he makes renjun give a broken moan, the elder falling back on jaemin’s chest for support. 

 

“now, now, kitten, there’s no way to treat our baby, is it? maybe i should punish both of you…” he trails off, the thought of being punsihed by jaemin making the two boys moan and writhe, as if  _ trying  _ to anger the younger. “i think i’ll let it slide today,” the boys whine, “tomorrow is always a day, loves. but just so you know, you won’t enjoy my punishment.” 

 

with two more slaps, one on jeno’s thighs to push them open and one on renjun’s ass, he pushes in jeno, groaning at the tightness and hotness of the brunette. “shit, kitten, you’re so nice and wet for me,” he grabs jeno’s hand, putting it on top of renjun’s hip. 

 

“come on now, pet,” he whispers in the blond’s ear, biting lightly on his lobe, “go ahead and make kitten feel good.” 

 

renjun wastes no more seconds, he goes ahead and rolls his hips, eliciting a mewl from the boy underneath him. jaemin tries to match his pace, going as slow as the elder is. he knows renjun is in the mood to tease jeno, so he thinks he might as well indulge the blond in his little games. 

 

he can feel jeno squirm, can feel him tightening around his length. if renjun wasn’t this set on being the tease he is, he would’ve just grabbed jeno and fucked into him, until the brunette was begging to cum. 

 

he busies himself with biting and sucking on renjun’s neck, leaving pretty marks in his wake. he can’t wait to see them when renjun is practicing for his dance classes. 

 

jeno begins to move his arms in a weak attempt to touch renjun, but when he looks up at the two boys, he sees jaemin’s intense glare on him, as if daring him to go on with his plan, to touch the whining boy in his lap. 

 

he retreats his arms, letting them fall back on the pillow. jaemin rewards him with a hard and deep thrust, that makes jeno mewl and beg for more. 

 

“please, please, please, daddy, i want to cum, please let me c-cum,” he sounds desperate, something that jaemin loves more than anything. he loves seeing his boys come apart because of him, because of his touch and words. 

 

the pink-haired pushes renjun down so that the eldest can kiss jeno. “alright, kitten, you may cum now.” it’s all that jeno needs, before he’s moaning in renjun’s mouth, sound muffled by the wet kisses they were sharing. jaemin is sure that he bit the blond’s lip, but if there is something that renjun loves, it’s pain. 

 

he can see jeno’s cock twitch as it cums and cums inside renjun, until droplets of white fall around the length. he knows what this means. 

 

“jeno, love, you’re going to let daddy and junnie use you, right?” when jeno doesn’t answer, he stops completely, renjun doing so too. “love, are you with us?” finally, after two agonizing minutes, jeno nods, the movement almost unnoticeable. “safeword, jeno.”

 

“storm, nana,” he murmurs, arms lifting up briefly. “please, use me, daddy. wanna make you and junnie f-feel good.” the blond boy kisses his jaw, saying a soft  _ thank you  _ before moving his hips leisurely again. 

 

jaemin pulls renjun back by the soft strands of his blond hair, seizing a hold of his waist. he makes him move faster, renjun letting him do all the work while he cries out, pleading for permission to finish in between tiny sobs. 

 

the youngest moves just as fast, the sound of skin hitting skin barely audible over the whining of the two boys. he hits renjun’s right cheek hard, before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “cum, babyboy.”

 

it sends him over the edge, cum spilling from his untouched cock across his and jeno’s stomachs. the sight is enough to make jaemin finish as well, his seed filling jeno’s hole to the brim. 

 

he pulls out, watching as his trained little kitten unclenches his hole, the cum falling out on the dirtied sheets. jaemin quickly unties their wrists then, rubbing the skin and checking for any possible wounds on it. when he finds none, he presses soft kisses on it, helping jeno get rid of the tension on his shoulders. 

 

“come on, now, bunny. let’s get you off jeno so that i can clean you two, messy boys,” he says, gently, as he tries to coax the elder into moving. renjun just giggles, wrapping his arms around jeno as he stays in his place. 

 

“i wanna keep daddy’s cock nice and warm.” 

 

jaemin sighs, shaking his head, as he breaks into a gentle and fond smile. “alright, bunny. i’ll go start our bath and you can do that. but only until the bath.” renjun nods, nuzzling his face in jeno’s chest.

 

the pink-haired watches them for a second, his smile only softening when he catches the soft words the two boys were whispering to each other. he goes to the bathroom, where he prepares the water just like his boys like it, water a pretty color, preferably filled with multicolored glitters, fluffy towels next to the tub.

 

when he deems it all perfect for his loves, he comes back, finding renjun and jeno cuddling, the former drawing aimless shapes on jeno’s stomach. jaemin cleans them carefully, paying attention to renjun’s sensitive skin. 

 

just as carefully, he carries them to the bathroom, putting them one by one in the warm colored water, before taking a seat on the floor to wash them. 

 

“get in, too, loser,” jeno whines, gathering renjun in his arms to make room for the youngest too. jaemin knows that if he were to get in as well, the water will overflow and that they will be squeezing in the small ivory tub. but he does it anyway, the water that he will have to clean be damned. 

 

in the pink water, renjun already dozing off in jeno’s arms, jaemin is the happiest. he can never get enough of his perfect boyfriends. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
